


Thinking About Nothing

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be your shelter from the storm just to have you by my side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Nothing

It was midnight. Branches scratched at the window as the wind flung them about, rain splattering at the glass. The storm whipped around the quiet town, the wind howling about high roofs and tall trees. Thunder ripped through the silence, lightning slicing the pitch-black sky with explosions of electric light, spiderwebbing across the sky brilliantly.

Jin lay awake, watching as the light from outside played across the ceiling. Meisa was asleep next to him, one hand under her pillow and the other lying across her stomach. Her ebony hair lay in cascades across the sheets, and Jin leaned over to carefully brush a strand of that hair out of her face. She snorted in her sleep, and Jin laughed quietly.

She rolled onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes and sighing a little. Jin kissed the corner of her mouth softly, carefully. He didn't want her to wake up.

He ran a hand across her stomach, feeling her shift a little under him. It had been months since she had ran into the recording studio with a pale face, still dressed in her pyjamas, and punched him in the shoulder before dragging him into a hug. She had called him a heap of names before kissing him breathlessly and murmuring the news against his lips.

A baby. Finally.

Jin moved down to kiss Meisa's stomach, which was slowly growing as the baby was. "Hey," Jin whispered. "I'm your dad."  
He wondered if it was a boy or a girl. A little girl would be wonderful - pigtails and little pink dresses with ribbons; a petite nose and wide innocent eyes. She would play piano and dance about with her mother on Saturday mornings as Meisa made pancakes.

Jin would learn how to plait her hair and put her on his shoulders during festivals. He would catch goldfish for her and buy her sweets to eat as they walked, and she would thank him with her sweet little voice. Her eyes would dance as he sang to her about promises and seasons and never ever leaving her.

But then a boy would be fantastic. Jin could see himself taking his son to soccer games, sharing their teams' victory over ice-cream. He would have Jin's smile and Meisa's eyes; covered in mud and grass stains most of the time but willing to sit and listen to stories about his grandpa.

His boy would be a terror, jumping on freshly-made beds whilst clutching onto his teddy bear. He would eat like Jin used to when he was small - smashing cake into his face and hoping that most of it would end up in his mouth, and Jin would have to clean his face, but only after Meisa had taken a photograph.

It really didn't matter though; he would love his child no matter the gender.

Jin pressed his ear to Meisa's stomach. "So, you," he murmured, "How are you? Are you doing okay in there? Are you growing well? Are you healthy?"

Jin remembered the first time Meisa had an ultrasound. There was just a mess of black and white on the monitor, and then the doctor was pointing out the baby's head and arms and feet and Meisa was holding Jins hand as tight as she could and Jin swore he stopped breathing.

Their baby was perfect.

"You'll be beautiful," Jin whispered, resting a hand on Meisa and feeling the baby kick back. "You'll be as beautiful as your mother is."

Just a few months more and he could meet his child. He wondered how they would react. Would he freak out; would she? Would she be the kind to scream obscenities at him in the delivery room? Would he be able to hold her hand throughout, or would he faint?

"What're you doing?" Meisa asked, blinking down at him. Jin kissed her stomach one more time before moving up to kiss her.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Everything."

"Oh," she mumbled, sweeping a hand through her hair and sitting up a little. "What's with the storm?"

"No idea," Jin said, winding an arm around her and drawing her close. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

So she did, sighing as she lay back down, head pillowed on Jin's arm. Jin thread his fingers through her hair as he stared up at the ceiling again.

He wondered what kind of a person his child would be. If they would change the world. If they would sing or dance or play guitar or piano or violin. If they would like tea or coffee. If they would like cats or dogs; blue or pink; sweet or sour.

If they would love him as much as he already loved them.

He didn't think it were even possible.

 

\--the end  



End file.
